A Balamb Tragedy
by Dazereth Kruzich
Summary: Title says it all. Sad stuff happens and you will hate me. Character death. Fujin-Seifer-Rajin-Selphie crazy unrequitted love square thing. Kinda crack I guess...Dark Dark Crack. .


Rajin grumbled and rose to his feet. He and Fujin were sitting against the side of the garden talking. Oddly enough Fujin wasn't yelling. Instead she was speaking softly, almost tenderly to Rajin. The large man offered a hand to his frail but independent counterpart.

"Fujin, I'm really sorry ya know?" He sighed and looked down with a panged expression.

"I just don't know that we are ready for that. I mean, I don't know if I feel the same." Fujin's round blue orbs stared up at him, on the verge of tears the young woman stood to her feet and brushed herself off. She set her jaw and nodded. She turned about and headed into the garden.

"Rajin we have to go to homeroom now." Her voice quivered. She refused to make eye contact with him. The two meandered slowly to class unsure of what to say or think. Her head was swimming. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. Rajin had always had a thing for Selphie but he couldn't tell Fujin he was in love with another. Rajin did like Fujin more than a friend but he couldn't bring himself to say 'Sorry but I like her more'. Not after all he and Fujin had been through. It was best that they forget this he figured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seifer paced about the room anxiously. Irvine sat on the bed watching the nervous gun blade master prance about at his wits end. Irvine found it borderline comical if it weren't for the seriousness of Seifer.

"I have to tell her!" He belted out suddenly. Irvine jumped a bit at the unexpected action. "She has to know man!" Seifer bolted out the door and down the dormitory corridor to the elevator. He sprinted as though he thought she wouldn't be there if he didn't hurry.

Seifer burst through the door to Fujin's homeroom. Breathing heavily he motioned for her to come to the hallway. When he noticed the whole of the class staring blankly at him he spoke between huffs "Principal…Disciplinary…Committee…Fujin"

Instructor Zone stared blankly at him and nodded. "Can I continue my lecture Mister Almasy or do we need to wait?" Zone didn't wait for an answer. "So now we know that if you junction a GF to the proper-" The door shut behind Seifer.

Fujin looked at Seifer like he had lost his mind. "I…I have to tell you something" He managed after a few moments of awkward silence. "I…I love you Fujin. I want to be with you."

Fujin instantly blushed. "Seifer…." She tried to find the words. "Seifer, I cant. I…I love someone else." She looked away, afraid to see the look on his face. She couldn't look at someone for the second time today. Why did things have to be so turbulent for her she wondered. "I'm sorry Seifer." She managed meekly.

Seifer closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Without a word he turned around and walked slowly to his room, not focusing on what was around him and more on what had just happened. He was in a sort of drunken stupor. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selphie was determined to find him. He had to know. She was tired of the subtle flirting. She needed to let him know now. She raced to the dormitory looking desperate. Her hair was askew, dress practically sideways. She knocked lightly on Seifer's door. Anxious, afraid of what would happen once she told him. Again she knocked, roughly this time getting desperate. After a few moments the confused student answered the door.

"Huh? What are you doing here Selphie? He looked around. She was alone. There were obvious traces of tears that were lingering.

"Seifer, I have to tell you something. It cant wait." Seifer nodded. "Well, I kinda like you Seifer."

She looked down nervously.

"That's cool Selph. I like you too" He wondered why she was here to tell him something like this. He was otherwise busy.

"No no Seifer. I,..I love you." She looked up to him for some sort of positive response. Her eyes were begging for him, for him to say what she wanted. It didn't come. Instead there was silence. She nodded.

"I understand." She whispered almost to herself. She began to walk away tears pouring freely from her. Seifer looked pained. He turned back to his room. The music returned to its normal level and the young knight reached for the knife on his dresser. He rolled up his sleeve and began to make the pain go away.

Selphie's head was spinning. Her world was over. It was done. There was nothing left. What else was there than her knight? Nothing she screamed in her head. She dashed to her room blinded by tears. Blind and numb she fumbled through her room for her knife. In her dresser she found the blade.

She stared at it blankly. Wondering what should be done. Then almost as if on a whim she plunged the blade between her ribs. Her eyes widened in pain and she gripped the hilt tightly. Her bright yellow dress was now stained with a dark red wound. She took a deep breath and shoved the blade upwards with a twist. Her world became small. Her room was hard to see. She began to fade in and out of consciousness. She closed here eyes and fell to her knees. She smiled as she saw Seifer hold his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up.

They were together in a field of flowers. Just Seifer and her. They held each other for hours. Selphie was happy. So happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"On this day we mourn the loss of one of our own. Many of us remember the day Selphie transferred to Balamb garden. Sweetest girl we ever knew. What caused her this pain we will never know but we do know she is in a much more pleasant place now. If you would all join me in a moment of silence." Cid finished speaking. He stood at the podium looking down on a dark mahogany coffin which contained the pleasant ray of hope that once sparkled in the hearts of her companions. It was now gone. There was only darkness for them.

Rajin was taking the experience roughly. He would get choked up when people were talking. He couldn't really conduct himself in a normal lifestyle anymore. He couldn't talk to anyone. He couldn't do anything. His grades were failing. It was as though he had lost his zest for life. He no longer cared about anything, even himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months passed and Rajin became more and more distant. Becoming more alone. He didn't hang out with anyone any more. He just stayed shut up in his room, staring at his picture of Selphie. She was in the quad running around hanging things. He closed his eyes and he could see her innocent smile. Every time he closed his eyes. He was hurt and broken. Each time he saw her his heart faded more and more.

Rajin stood up and looked out his window. The courtyard below was abandoned. He smiled. He and Selphie could fly together for ever. She always talked about how she would fly one day. He knew they would be together and knew what it would take. Rajin stepped on his desk and looked out the window and up at the sky. She was there for him. Holding out her hand, waiting. He closed his eyes and reached out for her hand. His body pressed tightly against hers. Rajin was so happy. He had her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seifer looked to Fujin. "How are you holding up? You know since Rajin…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He swallowed hard and looked to the woman.

She avoiding eye contact. "I'm not. I'm not holding up. Every time I turn a corner I see him. When I sleep I watch him jump from the ledge again and again. I cant handle it any more Seifer. I cant." She continued to whisper those words over and over. "I cant" She whispered hoarsely to herself.

Seifer nodded. "We'll get you to talk to someone tomorrow okay?" He looked at her hopefully. "We need you Fujin." She nodded weakly

"I'm going to go to my room okay?" She half asked half told. She slowly made her way to her room. Head swimming she knew what was going to happen before she even got there. Instead she went to Rajin's room. She crossed over the caution tape and to his desk. This is where he did it. She ran her hands over the window sill. She looked out to the courtyard where he laid in his final moments.

Fujin laid herself down on his bed and reached into her pocket. She procured a bottle of pills for a headache earlier this week. She had a hell of one now. She dumped a handful her mouth, followed by another, then another. Fujin decided to go to sleep.

When she woke it was Rajin who had his arms around her. He was here. Right here with her. She rolled over to kiss him. She rested her head on his chest and fell back to sleep, happy again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seifer was alone. In the corner of his homeroom class he sat. Three chairs around him empty. All empty. He saw them there. Selphie, Rajin, Fujin. He recalled fondly the time they went to the Fire Cavern. Rajin being goofy and lighting his staff on fire and spinning it like a baton. He chuckled audibly for a second. He looked at Rajin's seat expecting to see him there. Instead he saw some underclassman staring at him.

That night Seifer headed to his room. Empty and cold his room was unwelcoming. He looked around at his bleak surroundings. The young knight missed his Fujin. He missed sweet Selphie. He missed his goofy partner Rajin. He missed them all so much it hurt. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them there. Some crazy event from the past. Fujin on the battlefield. Selphie on the ship. Rajin in fire cave. He would feel everything he felt in his memories, only intensified.

Seifer didn't know what to do anymore.

Seifer was alone.


End file.
